Lights in the Skies
by unknown ray
Summary: The After math is something we all see but this time, we are all living it, will we be able to ignore this tragedy or will we face it and change history, that has a tendency to repeat itself. (SYOC)
1. Light's, Camra, and Action

_**Well guys I'm here with a new story and yes it is a SYOC a continuation of my first story it take place fifteen years later, after the princess and all the other OCS, but they will make appearances as side characters.**_

_**Do I have to say it, YES I don't own high school of the dead just my OCs and Half of Sandra, so enjoy and leave a review**_

_**Sorry about the wait**_

**("Lights in the Skies")**

"I was born into my family on the year after the world stopped rotating, at first it was as if nothing had changed only that slowly days got longer and longer with each passing day, now a days the sun rises and sets once a year, people who lived back, when it was every 24 hours tell me how much they miss the good old days, it's near impossible for me to image a world that much different from the one I live in, we can only get food by farming but even that is limited as to farm we need light and we can only generate so much light for the dark days, it doesn't help that the sun kills any plaint on the surface, along with it reaching up to 140' degrees and higher, but at night it is just the right temperature for me.."

"What, it's freezing out there" Said a kid from his desk seated just to the left of the door "Oh that's right your already frozen"

"What you say about me" the female speaker said

"All of you quiet down" The teacher stated as she put her hands on her desk then stood up "Can we get back to your essay, Miss Cook"

"Not my fault she gives everyone the cold shoulder" The kid mumbled

"Well anyways before I was interrupted I was going to talk about, the stars in the sky, it was once said that all the people who had died live up there watching over us, as we go through our lives, to me I think it is just a fairy tale and that all the people who died that day are looking down on us with pity, because I believed they escape the terror of today, but what make me not believe is what also make me think that some fairy tales do come true, we fight for the world to become a place where we can live without fear, no monsters, no zombie's, and to be ourselves"

"That was an interesting essay" The Teacher said as Miss cook began to walk back to her seat "Aren't you going to turn in your work Sandy?"

At those words sandy started to sweat "I had a few error I wanted to correct"

"You know the rules" The female teacher said with her hand out "Hand it here"

Sandy sighed as she walked back up to the teacher and gave her the paper

"You know next time I expect better" The teacher said while taking the paper "Don't forget about your home work on Page 58 and the question's on page 61"

Just after that the bell rang and all the kids left out of the room faster than lighting, The teacher just sighed as she looked at the page in her hand and all it said was Sandra Cook at the top "At least she tuned hers in" we just look at the turn in pile with less then ten out of the 25 in the class "D+"

**(School's Main Entrance)**

The school's main entrance was like any other school with a few bushes but most were ether dead or dying along with the trees and flowers, other than that there was nothing different, with the double door, and the glass windows.

Slowly a figure made for the exit from the inside she was at the average height of 5'3 and a slim body with a B-cup, her short black hair stood out against her light skin and her blue eyes only complimented her hair, she wore a pair of black jeans with a white belt and a light blue T-shirt with three horizontal white line going around her waist and a simple pair of white sneakers along with her purple back pack that hung from her right shoulder and her skate board in her left hand as she walked on the side walk.

The city wasn't the biggest yet it was still quit big for it being under ground, there was 5 tall skyscrapers at the edges of the city, they seemed to serve as a tower that lead up to the giant skylight that showed the night sky in all it glory, the stone wall seemed to make all the building stand out more against the moon light, but all in all a normal town.

She was finally off school property as she let her board down and began to ride along with a kick every so often, and after long she oiled off the side walk onto the street and ziged, zagged along as she did a kickflip here and there, she soon got back on the sidewalk as she saw some stairs and jumped down them while grabbing the bottom of the board then letting go as she landed, it wasn't long after that, before she reached her destination.

It was a two story light blue house with a small porch and a rocking chair, she entered the house with a smile as she yelled "I'm Home"

she noticed black smoke coming from the kitchen as she ran in and there stood her mother her black hair and her face resembled her daughter but her eyes where Hazel not blue and the age difference of coarse, she held a pan full of something cooked to a burnt crisp "Welcome home" Her mom Coughed out as she opened a window "How was school?"

"It was good" Sandy commented "And why are you cooking again, last time you almost burnt the house down"

"No one was here to make me and Carter something" Her mom replied as she dumped the burnt food in the garbage, Sandra sighed

"I'll get something made, is Carter up yet?" Sandra wondered as she got out some noodles and tomato sauce

"Yes, he's upstairs playing and refuses to take a nap" Her mom smiled as she began to wash the dish's that she had dirtied

"Whens dad get home?" Sandra smiled while she put the noodles into the boiling water

"He won't be home today or tomorrow and I got to leave in a hour" Her mom smiled back "You are just like your father"

"I know you tell me that all the time" Sandra grinned as she finished up the pasta

"Carter, time for lunch" Her mom yelled up the stairs, there was some noise from upstairs before

"I'm coming" Carter yelled back

Down the stairs the boy ran, his light brown hair and Hazel eyes and a bright smile on his face when he saw his sister, he wore no shoes and just a pair of shorts as he hugged his sis "Welcome home"

"Good to be home" Sandra said back

"Sis I made a giant castle" Carter grinned as he sat at the table with a plait of spaghetti

"Want some bread?" Mom asked

And so lunch went on with out a hitch, a pretty fast lunch with the sound of silverware, that is until the time caught up and her mom got up and got ready to go to the meeting.

"Well I'm off" Mom smiled from the door and walked out waving to her two little kids

"Bye" and that was all they said as their mom walked down the street

"It might not be the best ideal world everyone dreams of but it is the world I live in and love, the question is, is this your world too?"

**(END)**

_**Well hello guys an girls that have made it this far, or those who just zipped right through the story yelling "Nobody got time for that" :P**_

_**anyways now that, that's done I say thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it, also I am going to post the form to the Review box so you can all copy and past it from there as well as below.**_

_**Toon in next time when I get the OCs and they get their time to shine **_

_**Enjoy life**_

_**Play games**_

_**And run from zombies**_

_**RAY out**_

Name:

Male/Female:

Age/Date of birth:

Race:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Hair/style and color:

Eye color:

Body Type:

Tattoos/Scares:

Facial/ body hair:

Fav color:

What kinds of clothes they wear:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Personality:

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sayings/ Fav word:

What they look for in a lover:

Music they like:

How do they fight?

And what do they think of my OC


	2. Afternoon Light's

_**hello and welcome back and ya I know ive been out and haven't said anything to you but a lot dose happen , I don't like giving excuses so I wont say why I couldn't, its up to all if you want to know.**_

_**But ya anyways I am back and still trying to get story's out and hope you all enjoy **_

_**And no I don't own HOTD**_

**_Here we go_**?

"**(The Park Light's)"**

Sandy stood in the door way with Carter at her side as she pondered what to do for the rest of the day, there were plenty of things to do before 8 came around go skate boarding, play the old video games, take Carter to the park, and take a shower.

Carter just smiled as he watched his sister ponder such things "Can we go to the park?" Carter asked "I told David that I would be there, can we please"

"Ya sure why not" Sandy said back while picking up her board and bag "Why don….?"

Before she could even ask the boy was grabbing his scooter on the side of the house "To slow sis" He grinned as he rocketed down the sidewalk, it didn't take her long to hope on her board and catch up with him.

"Have you been trying any tricks?" Sandy asked a little behind the boy

"A little bit, but then I got hurt and mom scolded me" The boy explained

"Well that's what moms are for, they over react and embarrass you" Sandy smiled as she watched her brother jump up and grind the curb to his left, it didn't take long until he jumped off and went on down the sidewalk "She just wants you to be careful"

"But that's no fun" Carter complained as the park came into their sights

"That might be true but bad things can happen at any moment I mean look what happened just 15 years ago" Sandy said while turning into the park as she swayed to the side, the park was full of people, about 5 adults and 7 kids.

Carter just rode straight to his friend as Sandy sat at the nearest bench and pulled out her pencil with her home work in tow, she then pulled out her MP3 player and stuck in her headphones as she went to work, but boy did she hate it.

Carter enjoyed himself with his friends in various games, some girl sat next to Sandy but she didn't give much mind until she noticed the long mid back bright orange hair that framed her pale white skin with freckles under her bright green eyes with dark blueish brown undertone, she wore a dark blue T-shirt with the wrighting("I'm not arguing, just proving why I'm right") and it went quit well with her skinny jeans that had rips all over them and to top it all off a pair of leather heeled boots "What's up Annie" Sandy emphasized, especially her name

"You know I hate that name" Natasha stated "No wonder you don't have many friends"

"Ya well I don't care for company" Sandy said back

"Some people would argue that fact" Natasha grinned

"Manly just you" Sandy sighed "Is there something you need?"

"Nope, not really just wondering if you wanted to go skating or something" Natasha smiled with her hands behind her back

"Well I'm with my brother so no" Sandy said as she went back to work

"What you listen to?" Natasha asked as she tried to look at the MP3 player

"Don't you have something to do?" Sandy stated "And it's No Reason by Sum 41"

"Yep, Can I hear it?" Natasha wondered out loud

"Why don't you go do it then" Sandy said while she tuned up the volume "I don't share headphones"

"I am right now" Natasha grinned

"Some people never change" Sandy stated

"Why you gotta be so mean?" Natasha smiled

"Probably because it's you" Sandy said back

"So do you want to go skating or something?" Natasha yells to Carter who was running over as his friend left with their mom's

The boy came to a stop in front of Sandy and he began "Can we go, and can we get some candy or ice cream Please"

"We just got to be home by 8:00" Sandy smiled as she packed up all her things "You guys Ready?"

Natasha was the first off, as she jumped on her light purple bike, just while Carter rolled up to her side as he soon took the lead, heading for the nearest candy he could find, it didn't take Sandy long to catch up to Natasha who was just taking a light pace with Carter, up ahead.

"Maybe we should pick up our pace?" Natasha mentioned

"Suppose your right" Sandy agreed while she picked up her pace with a few good kicks here and there, it was a nice ride as they just went around town cursing on the side walks, but they finally made it to the only mall, but it wasn't as extravagant as most from the good old days would have been, it was just a building with 4 different shops inside, the first shop at the entrance was a small candy shop, and right across it was a cloth shop for girls, and on the second floor was a cloth shop for men and the last shop was a MISC. shop with random items.

"You know I heard the old malls, where more intense" Natasha mentioned as they went into the candy shop "Especially on Friday"

The shop was a candy shop but it had little to any goods out "Sorry guys, were running low until the travelers come through" The owner stated

"That su..." Carter was saying but a smack to the head shut him down

"You know mom wouldn't like to hear you say that" Sandy said aloud

"You just done;t want mom to..." Carter said

"Oh such a kidder you are" Sandy smiled as she squeezed his cheeks

The boy rebound fast as he zipped through the store, and came back with a simple candy bar and placed it on the counter "How's your mom?" the shop keeper asked while scanning the bar

"She's doing good, but being on the council dose put a damper on things" Sandy said back as she pulled out a dollor

"Well that is to be expected" The shop keeper smiled

"See you around, Alex" Carter said as they all left the store, Natasha lead them to the cloths store where they just looked over the stuff, but it had been there for a while and just like the candy shop they wont get nothing until the next set of travelers to come through town.

"Man I was hoping they had something by now" Natasha whined

"Ya well you should keep a ear out for the travelers, you know how fast people get to the shop on those days" Sandy stated back, while they walked out the store and made for the exit to the mall "Don't forget this was your guys idea"

"Don't remind me" Natasha sighed

"I second that motion" Cater also sighed

Sandy just shook her head and with that they went for a ride, they just went around on their little ride going all around the small town, but soon after they started to do tricks with sandy leading the pack with a 50-50 nose grind on the curb, she almost lost her balance when she got off.

Carter was just hoping along as he tried to spin the bottom of his scooter while he was in the air but he was as of yet to land it, but he could grind the curb with no problem like his sis.

They were enjoying themselves as they each took turns trying to do something really stupid, even if in reality it was pretty stupid, the day was almost over but they really couldn't tell, the dam sky always made it that way be it the sun or the moon it was never easy, the only way they knew the time was because of how the temperature changed through out the day.

"You kids should be heading home soon" Someone yelled to the little crowed of kids ""Its almost 7"

Sandy mentally wrote that down in her mind but she failed to notice that she was too close to the grass on the side walk, and her board came to a sudden stop but she kept going to smack face first into a tree.

Natasha and Carter quickly stopped as they turned their attention on sandy "You alright?"

"Ya I'm fine" Sandy gowned while she slowly got to her feet to see both of her party staring at her like she grew a third eye "My face dose hurt a little"

"Sis your nose is bleeding and it doesn't look right?" Carter stated

With that said she brought up her hand to feel her nose and found that the tip of her nose was pointed just a bit to the left "Ouch"

"Ya I'm no doctor but I think you broke your nose" Natasha said

"That's not all" Carter said while he looked at the skate board which drew in their attention "Your while is broke too"

"Dam it those are so hard to come by too" Sandy complained as she healed the broken while in her hands

"It's okay well just have to go by the garage and talk to Matt or Earl, like we usually do" Natasha smiled

"I guess your right but I loved that while, it was the last one I had yet to replace" Sandy said back "But I guess nothing last forever"

"Isn't that the truth" Natasha smiled but she mumbled something under breath

"Did you say something else?" Sandy questioned

"Na nothing else" Natasha said as she got on her bike "Now lets get you checked out"

and on they went, it might have been slower but so far it was all the same, making there way down town, until a familiar face pulled up next to them, it was none other than the women who lived next door to Sandy and Comp.

"Oh dear, what happened?" she questioned

"Just an accident is all" Natasha replied

"Well let me help you out, Get in" The lady replied back

And so Cater and Sandy got in, but Natasha deiced to go home "Thanks"

The lady just smiled as she took them home, when they got there Cater brushed his teeth and ran off to bed, leaving the two down stairs.

"Let me take a look at that?" she asked and thus she began to treat Sandy, she put her nose back in place and cleaned her up, it was just short and sweet but it did hurt "Thanks again"

"Did you forget my name?" the lady questioned

"No its uh.."

"It's Morgan, Night Sandy" Morgan smiled while shutting the door

It had been a long day with all that had happened and it didn't help that tomorrow was training, Sandy thought as she went up the stairs and then plopped into her bed

"Night World"

**(END)**

_**I hope you all enjoyed, another character will make a daybu next chapter, and the more motivation I get the more ill get out a story, so review be it good or bad, just don't be one of those flys :)**_

_**and if I messed up on your OC tell me through PM**_

_**Enjoy life**_

_**Play games**_

_**And run from zombies**_

_**RAY out**_


End file.
